Something had changed
by lolzz123
Summary: Austin and Ally DO NOT like each other... for now. : just a warning, this story is rated T for TEENS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ally's POV

I was sitting at my desk and it was 4th period when I felt something wet and small it the back of my neck. It was a spitball! GROSS.

"Excuse you!" I scream to the guy behind me.

He was tall, blonde, and super annoying. I don't know why someone would be that childish.

"Look lady, I don't know what your prob is, but I think you should just turn back around." He said giving me a fake smile.

"Well I think that you should stop throwing spitballs, and GROW UP!" I yell.

"Wow, if only I could go deaf so I won't have to listen to your annoying voice!" He screamed.

"Real mature." I say.

"Now class before I let you go for lunch, we need to discuss your homework. You need to finish section 9 part 2. Do 15 problems from that section and that is all." Mrs. Malic said.

I was so excited to go to lunch and talk to Trish about the party this weekend. I wanted to go shopping tomorrow so bad!

(Enter cafeteria)

"Hey Trish!" I say

"Sup Ally!" She replies.

"Nothing much except some moron was throwing spitballs at me in the middle of class." I said still pissed.

"Which moron?" She asked.

"Ummmmm that one!" I replied point to the tall blonde talking to the ginger across the room.

"OMG." She yelled.

"What?" I say.

"Talk about a HOT moron." She said jaw dropped.

"EW!" I said so confused.

"Ally! Look at him! Tall, blonde, and muscular. You always said that was your type of boy." She said winking at me.

"Never in a million year, Trish." I said quickly.

We sat there eating our lunch when the two boys decided to come up to us. I saw them walking over. This guy was a jerk. He thought he was so cool and all the girls wanted him. Yeah, right.

"Hey, babe." He said nodding and winking at me."

"Wow! And I didn't think that the rudeness could continue longer!" I said with a fake smile.

"I really hope that one day you will open up and have a little fun before you die alone…" He said quietly.

"REALLY? You have the nerve to say that to me? I hope one day you will realize that the world does not revolve around you!" I yell.

"You just don't like to have a good time with a guy who is willing to hook up." He said smiling.

"I would never hook up with you because when I find someone, I would want to actually have a good time." I replied.

The whole cafeteria went "OOOOO! BURN!" The guy got in my face and said to me, "I doubt anyone is willing to hook up with someone like you."

"UGH. Just forget it." I say walking out of the cafeteria with Trish at my side.

(Next day, Friday.)

Yay! Last day of school until the weekend! I can't wait until Trish and I go shopping. But only one problem… I have to deal with blondey today. I walk into 4th period ready to learn. When I realize that he isn't there! Yes! I am so lucky. But then when I thought I was off the hook, he walks in, and sits right next to me.

"Sup." He says to me.

I didn't not to say anything to him.

"Okay, don't talk then." He says to me offended.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve talking to me today." I said to him.

"Do I?" he said sarcastically.

"Yup, and if we are gonna keep this fighting up, I might as well know your name."

"Austin. Austin Moon."

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson."

"Nice to meet you Ally, I don't like you." He said reaching his hand out to shake mine with a smile on his face.

"Same here, Austin." I said shaking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT I TALK ABOUT.

Ally's POV

After school Trish and I decide to go to the mall so we can get our outfits for Saturday.

"So where do you want to go first?" Trish asked me.

"Hollister?" I suggest.

"Omg! Yeah! They have some new lace skirts!" Trish says excited.

"Okay let's just eat first." I say.

We walk into the foot court and sit down, when we see Austin walking with his friend. He glances at me and nods. Trish saw him nod at me and looks at me.

"Ohhhh! " She says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"He nodded at you!" She replies.

"And…?" I say waiting for an answer.

"He sooo likes you!"

"Ew! No! He is disrespectful, rude, and gross!" I yell.

"I thought you said you like bad boys?" Trish says surprised.

"When have I ever said that?" I say to her.

"Well, I just think that you like him, and he likes you."

"What? I DO NOT like him. And I never will!" I yell.

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I say rolling my eyes .

I got up to walk away, and when I turned around Austin was there. I was moving so fast that I fell on top of him.

"Oh hey?" he said awkwardly.

I got up off of him and started to walk again.

"What? No good bye?" he said sarcastically.

"Nope!" I say loudly as I walk away.

I met up with Trish 5 minutes later at Victoria's Secret.

"So… I saw you and Austin!"

"Trish! It was an accident! I turned around really fast and he was standing right there so I fell on him!" I explain to her.

"Okay." She says. But I could tell she thought something else happened.

After we return back to my house, we decided to get our outfits ready for tomorrow. We wanted to look our best, so we had to have everything prepared. Trish decided to spend the night so we could talk about it all night! I was so excited to see my dream guy! His name was Dallas. He was tall, and tan. He had deep brown eyes, and dark hair. He was the guy I dream about, and this was the night that I have been waiting for to talk to him. I have before, but I want to have a real conversation with him.

(11:00 pm Friday night.)

"Trish?" I say.

"Yeah Als?"

"I'm really excited for tomorrow. I can't wait to dance with Dallas. I really hope he likes me as much as I like him." I reply.

Trish's POV

I don't know why Ally liked Dallas so much. He had the looks, but not the personality. He didn't want to spend time with her, I could tell. He just wanted to use her for different things. Ally couldn't see that because she was so blinded by his good looks, and charm. I need to tell her. She will get hurt if I don't. She would be a better match for Austin, but she couldn't see that.

(Night of the Party.)

Ally's POV

I could see Dallas waiting for me on the dance floor. He was so sweet no matter what anyone says. I like him. And I can tell he likes me too.

"Hey Ally." He says to me sweetly.

"Hi Dallas." I say to him.

"Would you like to maybe dance?" He says.

"Sure!" I say suddenly.

I hope I didn't sound desperate. I wanted him to like me. We danced for about 5 mins then he tried some things. He tried to kiss me, but I didn't want to go that far. So he tried again.

"Dallas, I really like you but I'm not ready for this." I say firmly.

"Look Ally. We need to do this. I want you." He says with a crazed look in him eye.

I was getting scared. I never say him like this before. I don't know what it was but when he tried to kiss me, it hurt. He pushed me almost. I didn't like that. I wanted to kiss him ,and was planning on it, but I guess not anymore. He was abusive. I knew he was dangerous, and had to get away from him.

"Dallas, I need to leave now." I say hoping he will let me go.

"No Als. You can't leave me here without what I want." He says starting to raise his voice.

"Dallas, whatever you want, you can't have it because you scare me." I say frightened.

Just as I was about to run for it, he pulled me away to the backyard. I was so nervous I would be killed and found the next day in the lake. Maybe that is the worst case scenario, but it is possible. Just as I thought I was no longer in sight of anyone, I saw someone coming toward us. I couldn't tell who it was. He was tall, blonde, and OH SHIT. It was Austin. Why was he coming to us?

"Dallas!" He yells.

"What do you want?" Dallas said annoyed.

"You need to leave her alone." He says.

I can't believe it. Austin Moon? Protecting me? Never thought that day would come but here we are.

"Dallas, just go before you get hurt." Austin said getting angry.

"No." Dallas said getting in Austin's face.

Dallas was about 6'1, while Austin stood at 5'11. Dallas was definitely stronger. I could tell because of the size of his muscles. Austin was not as muscular, but still had abs, and biceps. I think Austin's body was better. He didn't look to cocky. Did I really just complement Austin? Well , he was defending me.

"Dallas! Go now!" Austin said yelling in Dallas's face pointing at the door."

Dallas gave Austin a fake smile and punch him in the jaw. I saw Austin get back on his feet, and do the same to Dallas. Dallas falls down, and gets up to tackle Austin. I was really scared. I didn't know what to do! Should I scream, tell them to stop, get involved and break them up?

"YOU BITCH!" Austin yells at Dallas.

"DOUCHEBAG!" He screams back to Austin.

"Stop it!" I yell. I try to break them up, but before I knew it, Dallas punched me in the eye, and I was on the ground. The world was spinning, I saw stars. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

DISCALMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!

Ally POV

(Same Night 3 hours later.)

After I woke up, Austin and I were one the couch. He had a black eye, and my head didn't feel so good. He was still not awake. I didn't know how to thank him for saving me, but I wanted to. I didn't care who saved me, but if I was saved from being practically killed, that person would need to be thanked. I saw him wake up suddenly.

"Hi.." I said quietly so I wouldn't scare him.

"Hey Ally, how are you?" He said whispering.

"I'm fine, just a little sore, can you see anything out of your eye?" I said concerted.

"Um, not really. It's really hard to open my eye without it hurting." He said.

"Austin?" I say.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm sorry about the fight. I should have never cried for someone to save me."

"What? I'm glad you said something. I wouldn't want to find you dead or something." He said.

"Thanks Austin." I said with a REAL smile on my face.

He grinned at me and went back to sleep. I have to say that he was pretty cute just sleeping there. He was curled up into a little ball, and you could only see the top of his little blonde head. So cute! Wow, I must be going insane if I think Austin is cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Please review! Sorry about the delay guys!

(At school on Monday 1st period.)

Austin's POV:

Looking at the board was really hard to do. I could barely open my eye. I couldn't wait to go home and go to sleep. It didn't hurt as much. Especially because there wouldn't be as many questions.

"O MY GOD! DOES IT HURT?"

"You really got your ass whipped, huh?"

"Austin, your such a badass, dude!"

"Your so brave!"

You would think that I would like the attention. I really wish everyone would just shut up. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't like anyone at this point. Well, maybe Ally because she knew what I was going through. Not even my mom understood me. She just told me why I could never go to another party again.

I haven't seen Ally today yet. Is she okay? Did she have to go to the hospital? Do I need to go visit her? As soon as those thoughts went through my head, she walked through the door. She walked in with a big black boot on her left foot. Was she really hurt that bad? I hope not. I thought he only hit her in the face. I was so mad at Dallas, he needed to be put behind bars.

"Hey Ally.." I say to her as she sits in the chair next to me.

"Hey." She said smiling at me.

She was wearing a purple sun dress with a brown, thick belt around her stomach. She was also wearing one brown sandal on the foot that wasn't broken.

"Is your foot OK?" I said concerned.

"Almost forgot about it." She said winking at me.

"I'm glad you're alright." I said.

"Thanks blondey." She said with a small grin on her face.

(LUNCH)

Ally's POV"

I was having some trouble walking with my lunch tray. And sure enough, Austin came to carry it for me. So sweet. Dallas would have never done that for me. He followed me to my seat.

"Thanks." I said with a little smile.

"No problem. It is the least I can do for letting you get hurt." He said embarrassed.

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. I should know better than to get with a guy like that."

"Well, I will see ya later then, I guess." He said to me.

(Tuesday after school)

Ally's POV:

I was working at the sonic boom when I saw someone come in out of the corner of my eye. It was of course, Austin. He picked up a guitar and started to play. I just watched him. Stalking much? I didn't care. When he was done, I realized I drooled a little on the corner. EMBRARASSING!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Sorry for the delay guys!**

Ally's POV:

I noticed Austin there, and saw him playing guitar. When he was done, I noticed I drooled a little bit on the counter. EW. I was falling for him. And worst of all, I was actually "drooling" over him .

"Hey, um how much for this?" he says to me holding a music stand."

"Oh, um hi Austin. What are you doing here?"

"I'm umm trying to buy a music stand?" he says confused.

Why did I always mess things up like this. I would try to talk to him but mess up because I was too nervous. I don't want to make a fool of myself. And I guess he didn't realize that I was trying to flirt with him. Is he clueless? Or just as scared as I am.

"Oh! Right! That will be 35 dollars." I say coming back to reality.

"Okay, Thanks." He says with a smile, and handing me the money.

"Soooo…" I say trying to make conversation.

"So how are you?" he said to me.

"Pretty good, except my leg is broken." I say laughing a little.

"Well other than that!" he said laughing along with me.

"Pretty good, except Dallas is still trying to get to me." I say.

"WHAT! I should go and slap him right now!" Austin said making his face turn red.

"Calm down! Its fine! I talked to him today."

"He works at the cell phone place right?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said nervously.

Austin starts to go as fast as he can, but I catch him before he can do anything. I don't want anything else happening to him. He already is really beaten up pretty well. I can say that Dallas really did put up a fight.

"Look, Austin. It is nice that you want to set him straight, but No right now. We are all hurt, and need to just spend some time away from each other. There is a lot of tension right now between all of us, and the best thing to do is stay away from one another.

"But, Ally. I thought we were friends." He said to me sighing.

"Well, I guess you can be my one exception." I said to him trying to flirt.

"Good, because I could not spend that much time away from someone like you. You bring out the best in me, and that is one of the best things about you, Ally." He said smiling at me.

We look at each for a few seconds. Then I realized that I liked him more than I thought. My heart was racing, and all I could think of was being with him. I wanted him to kiss me so badly. More than anything. I start to lean in and-

"ALLY! WE NEED TO TALK." Dallas shouts at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Austin's POV:

DAMN IT DALLAS! I can't believe he did this! I was so close.

"Hey Ally I-"

"Dallas, whatever you need, can it wait?" Ally said annoyed.

"FINE." Dallas said stomping out of the room.

I'm glad he left he was just causing trouble. I can't wait to kiss Ally now. I hope she know that I want to be with her more than anything. I hope she feels the same way. But as soon as I turn to her, she is gone.

"I'm sorry Austin. I'm busy today. We can hang out later though." She says to me sadly.

I can't believe Ally rejected me. I thought we felt the same way about each other. But apparently she doesn't like me as much as I like her. We were about to kiss, and it was all Dallas's fault! I am so mad. My heart was pounding. I didn't want to say anything, but I couldn't hold it in, I needed to say it.

"Ally, I can't stand this anymore! I need to get Dallas out of the picture!" I said screaming in her face.

"What?" she said surprised.

"I can't deal with Dallas anymore. He is coming in between our relationship. I don't want him around you." I say getting closer to her.

"Austin, you are freaking out over nothing! Just calm down! I don't want you to get upset about nothing. Dallas is just a friend, and I thought that's all we were too." She says trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry Ally, but he is out to kill our relationship. I can see it in him. He has a plan to destroy me." I say to her.

"Austin! You are just paranoid! Dallas isn't "out to destroy" anything! Ally says putting air quotes around "out to destroy."

"I will be back soon. Don't worry about me." I say to her.

I walk out so fast before she could stop me. I can't let Dallas do anything to hurt her. I care so much about Ally, and NOTHING will ruin our love for each other.

**Sorry guys that it is so short! My computer is being stupid. Review please! More reviews, more Auslly. I want 10 more reviews please! Thanks!**


End file.
